Equalizers are circuits that are configured to boost (i.e., apply a positive gain to) certain frequencies in a signal and to cut (i.e., apply a negative gain to) other frequencies in the signal. They are often deployed in high-speed data links, such as in Ethernet applications. In many cases, they are deployed in high-temperature environments, such as in data centers and server rooms. Such high temperatures may increase channel data loss. In addition, high temperatures may affect an equalizer's ability to properly equalize signals. An equalizer that is capable of accounting for such temperature fluctuations by adjusting gain as a function of temperature is desirable.